1. Field
An aspect of the invention relates to a mobile device that has, for example, a housing and a trigger serving to activate an alarm device which is a buzzer and forming the outer shape of the device together with the housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of mobile devices such as mobile phones and handheld video game machines has increased greatly recently. While these mobile devices incorporate more sophisticated functions, the device size and weight are further reduced. Mobile devices incorporating a security buzzer, especially for children and women, are also in demand.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-102006 discloses a configuration in which a security buzzer is integrated with a mobile phone. Although not a security buzzer, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-270726 discloses a structure for covering the sound emitting hole of a ringer with a waterproof seal. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-154117 discloses a structure for covering the speaker of a cell phone with a water-shedding sheet.
Mounting the buzzer such as a security buzzer in a small space and enabling it to function while satisfying the waterproof function have become problems when the buzzer is incorporated in a mobile device such as a mobile phone.
A trigger of the security buzzer is operated suddenly with a strong force in many cases. The trigger may be susceptible to a considerably strong force in an unexpected direction. Even in such a case, the buzzer must be securely activated and prevented from malfunctioning. In addition, highly reliable operability is required.